


Faith Untested

by CaesarianConquerer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reaper found out and keeps you locked away to fuck with Gabe, Reaper is a bunch of healing nano bots Moira gave to Gabe pre!fall, Slut Shaming, Tentacles, it took over his mind and body after he recovered, she gave you an improved prototype after she found you im the wreckage, slight AU, tbh just and excuse for me to write some nasty sex later lmao, you're having none of that but you're lying low till you figure things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarianConquerer/pseuds/CaesarianConquerer
Summary: It hurt. Goddamn it hurt. And he loves it. And you love him enough to bear it.





	1. Chapter 1

The room is dark. The backlights around the bed seem to radiate a cold that seeps into your bones. But its not the lights that make your blood run cold, its his eyes. Five on his right and three on his left, all blood red and furious. 

He closes the fist he has in your hair a little tighter and you wince. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I put food in your mouth, a roof over your head and this is how you repay me?" You stare into his eyes, pleading but defiant. He snarls and slams your head into the headboard, your vision swims and you feel blood trickling steadily down the back of your neck. 

Your eyes focus back up just in time to see a flash of silver before you feel all the nerves in your left shoulder catch fire. He twists the knife and you scream. Your hands instinctively reach towards the knife but despite pain you keep your hands off his, clawing helplessly at the air around the knife. You know better to touch him without permission, even now it'll only make it worse.

"He screams so loud when I do this." He chuckles before yanking the knife down sharply. You scream as you feel the knife tearing through the cartilage and bone of your shoulder, tendons severing as he pulls the knife free. 

"That'll teach him, right Gabe?" His eyes fill with glee, and his smile grows monstrous past his ears. "But just to be safe..." He places the tip of the blade gently on your chest, just over your heart. Your whole body tenses as he drags it down your chest, carving a hot red line down to your navel.

You don't scream this time and he almost seems disappointed. His smile drops and so does your stomach. He's mad now. Not that he wasn't before but now he's got a point to prove. 

"Alright. Lets have a little fun." He reaches down and undoes his belt, metal clinking heavily as he pulls it from his hips. You almost beg him to stop as he wraps it around your neck, but you know better. You kick your legs feebly against the mattress as tears pool and stream down your face. 

He pulls the belt taut around your neck and begins to unzip his pants with his free hand. Shit. Shit shit shit. This was going to be worse than expected. 

You close your eyes as you mentally prepare yourself for the oncoming assault, but his hands suddenly still and you can't help but peek.

"What. No. Who the fuck do you think-- Fine." The communicator in his ear beeps almost inaudibly as he hangs up. "You got lucky this time. I'll finish this when I get back." 

The edges of his being begin to dissolve and billow across the room, briefly reforming to make sure he re-locks the door on his way out. 

\---

You lie on the bed and stare blankly at the ceiling for minutes, hours maybe. Your shoulder tingles as the nano bots methodically reattach your arm. You glance to your left as you hear a familiar digital whoosh. 

"Hey." She says materializing out of the air.

"Hey," you respond, unmoving. "I'm guessing that was you?" 

"He won't be gone for long, but at least until morning." You make a noncommittal noise as you resume staring at the ceiling. 

"Mierda... why do you let that asshole do this to you?" 

Another shrug. "Gabe is in there somewhere, and until I can get him out I'm just going to have to deal with it." You move your arms to prop yourself up but struggle against the drying blood thats begun to fuse you to your sheets. 

Sombra moves in to help and frowns "How do you even know he's actually in there? What if Reaper's lying?" 

You turn to look at her, your eyes suddenly filling with fresh tears, "I don't. But I love him, and if theres even an off chance that he's in there I gotta try." You wipe the tears from your eyes and stand. 

She helps you wash the blood off and hands you a fresh set of clothes as she moves to leave.

"I hope you're right." She prays as she opens the door to leave. 

"Me too." You whisper as the door shuts, leaving you alone in the cold light.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake as dawn breaks over the mountains surrounding Watchpoint: Gibraltar. You blink your eyes open with a groan and roll over to your right, away from the sun. 

"Morning." Gabriel props his head up on his elbow and gently wraps his other arm around you, pulling you closer. You groan again in protest and bury your head in the crook of his neck. Waking up at 6 am is a daily test of your patience and every morning you have to focus every fibre of your body just on acknowledging existence again. 

"C'mon, we got a mission to run today. Those poor bastards won't know what hit em." You hear the smile in his voice and find that last shred of motivation to sit up, eyes remaining spitefully shut. Your eyes only cracking open as he places a kiss on your cheek "Attaboy." He says, giving you a soft pat on the shoulder. 

The two of you move to get out of bed, orbiting around each other in perfect sync as you go about your morning routines. You start the coffee brewing while he washes up, and as you step out of the shower he's putting the finishing touches on breakfast. 

Pancakes today. Round and fluffy, fresh off the pan with a generous heap of whipped cream for yours and a healthy slab of butter on his. 

You smile as you watch him eat, the way the tiny crumbs get caught in his beard makes your heart flutter. "Wipe your face you animal." You laugh as you toss a napkin in his face, causing him to fumble and drop his fork. 

"You fucking asshole." He mutters through a smile as he wipes the crumbs from his face and the long streak of butter now staining the front of his shirt. You cross the small table to help him get the last drop off his chest but as you reach out to dab it with a napkin the butter turns thick and red. 

"Gabe?" You voice is shaky, panicked, as you try to stem the blood now pouring steadily down his chest. "Gabe? What's going on? Gabe??" You lift you head to look at his face but all you see are his eyes, desperate and enveloped in darkness. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can the world to your right explodes. 

 

\---

 

You open your eyes slowly, blinking once, twice to let the tears roll down your face. An old nightmare, one you're quite used to to be honest. Most of the sting was lost along with the initial surprise. The worst part, you think, is the happiness. Just for a second, things are just as they should be. Bliss. 

But it ends. The same way it always does. The same way it did that fateful day in Switzerland. You catch his eyes one last time before the world goes white. 

You glance at the clock beside your bed, 4:44 AM displayed in cold digital blue. Based on what Sombra said you wager you have another two to three hours left before he returns. 

You know you should probably take all the rest you can get, especially assuming what he plans to do to you when he gets back. But the nightmare left you too drained to sleep and too numb to move. So you pull the blankets up to your chin, burying yourself in what warmth you can muster and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

The smoke tightens around your arms as you struggle against him, desperate to get away from the suffocating mass of his body. 

He returned just after 7, around dawn you think. But you don't know for sure, the cold metallic quarters that cage you are unfortunately windowless. 

He has you on your back, arms pinned tightly to your sides. Thick, black smoke rolls off him in heavy waves, choking you and forcing you to push back further and further into the mattress. 

"Miss me?" He chuckles as a monstrous tongue rolls out of his mouth and slides up you neck and face. You wince and try to suppress a shiver as his saliva cools and drips down your neck. "Yeah you did. Pathetic little boys like you always come begging for more." 

He pulls away and you dare to look up at him. His bright red eyes glare at you with malicious hunger, moving around in sharp independent movements like a chameleon, save for his central pair that look directly at you. You've always prided yourself a man with strong resolve, especially in recent years but you look up at him now and you feel the fight in you wither. 

This was a monster that wore your lovers skin to mock you. Reaper was a cruel parody of the man that you fell in love with. But despite it all you look at him now, scarred and corrupted, and you see him. Gabriel. Beautiful and kind, the love of your life. The man you went to war for. The man you died for. 

You let the tears come as you realize your resignation, falling freely and saturating the pillow. You turn your gaze down, prying yourself away from his hungry eyes in submission.  
He laughs. A mean, spiteful thing, but dripping with mirth. "Good boy." 

He raises his clawed hand and in one swift motion renders the front of your shirt to shreds, skin and fabric tearing in his wake. 

He gets to work quickly, tongue teasing against one nipple while a clawed hand pinches and flicks the other. You arch your back slightly at the touch and groan quietly as he plays with the piercings.

"These look so good on you. Some cheap jewelry to go with a cheap whore." You groan a little louder in protest. To your dismay he quickly pulls away, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

"What? You think you're anything more than a fucktoy?" 

Suddenly thick tendrils of smoke wrap around your neck and your legs, rendering the rest of your body immobile. The smoke around your neck tightens until you see stars, and leave you gasping for breath. "I think it's about damn time I put you in your fucking place." 

The tendrils around your legs evaporate as he forces your legs apart. A shiver runs through you as he runs his claws along your thighs, the razor sharp tips leaving deep scratches and fraying the fabric of your pants. 

His hands stay on your knees as more tendrils appear at his side, snaking their way up towards your groin. You writhe and bite down on your lower lip to stifle a moan as the tendrils begin to massage between your legs. Barely enough through the thick fabric of your pants, but you want him. Need him. 

You hear a hum of approval from above and hear him growl, "Thats right you little slut. Hard and dripping. Just for me." 

He moves and grabs at your hip, eagerly tugging your pants and boxers off in two rough yanks.

You lie before him now and he takes a moment to take in the sight of you. He leans down again and licks and sucks at your neck. Hard. Leaving deep purple spots in his wake. 

He trails a hand down between your legs and spreads you, the cool metal of his gauntlet sending another wave of shivers up your spine. He grips your cock between two fingers and begins stroking, your hips buck up wildly, eager for more. You start moaning in time with the rhythm of his strokes, each one bringing you closer and closer to release. 

"I bet you want me to let you cum, huh? Then fuck you raw in every one of your greedy little holes," he purrs quietly in your ear. You're close. You nod furiously in hopes that he'll oblige.

Instead he pulls his hand away, musky with your slick and grabs a fistful of your hair, slamming you down onto the bed. 

"Don't think I haven't fucking noticed that you don't say a word when I hurt you. If you want my cock you're going to have to beg for it like the filthy whore you are." 

You look up at him through the pain in horror, shame searing your face. You gather whats left of your will and whisper "P-please.." 

He tightens his grip on your hair, claws drawing blood on your scalp. You grimace, as he snarls, "Not good enough." 

You let out a whimper and try again, "P-please Gabe..." 

He lets out cackle, mocking and sadistic. 

"You think you can reach him all the way in there? He's locked so deep you'll never get him out. But I can hear him. How he screams and begs when I hurt you. I hear that sick little part of him that still loves it when I fuck you. So go on and beg for it."

You let out a small sob as you try again. "Please. Please, Reaper. Sir. Please..." 

"Please what?" 

"Please fuck me." 

He lets out satisfied growl, "Good boy." 

Icy claws grab your sides and flip you over on your stomach, the scratches across your chest pulled wide from your position and you feel blood gently pooling beneath you. 

You arch your back to better present for him, using your arms still pinned to your side to spread yourself open. 

You watch as he undoes his belt, buckle heavy as it slides off him. He pulls out his cock, hard and dripping with pre cum. 

He slides his length along your slick, lubing himself up. Then suddenly he presses the tip against your entrance and you let out a sob as he thrusts the entire length in at once. 

He starts up a rhythm, merciless and brutal, thrusting up to the base and pulling out all the way to the tip before slamming back in. You weep into the pillow as he continues to fuck you, deep and unforgiving. 

You yelp as you feel a tendril begin circling your ass, drawing slow circles around your entrance. 

"You clench up so fucking tight when I play with your ass. Is that what you want? Something to plug up that tight little ass of yours?" He snarls in your ear as you feel the tendril begin working you loose, gently thrusting in and out of your ass before swelling to match the size of his cock. 

You moan loudly as the tendril begins to fuck you in tandem with his cock, you rock back into him to take him in deeper. 

You feel your cock twitch from neglect and moan, "Sir, please.. my cock.." 

"You want to cum?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Beg for it." 

Breathless, you oblige. Babbling, begging for release. In return he fucks you with newfound fervour, one clawed hand in your hair, pulling your whole body upright, the other reaching around to stroke your aching cock. 

You moan and scream freely as you give in to the pain and the pleasure. Tendrils drag across the open wounds on your chest, digging deeper into the cuts and smearing blood across your chest. You grow delirious from the sensation of having the flesh on your chest ripped open as the pleasure between your legs builds and builds. 

Soon his rhythm grows erratic, his thrusts become quick and deep, chasing his release. 

"Say my name." He bites down hard on your ear and pushes your head back down on the bed. The knife reappears in his free hand and he plunges it into your back, just to the right of your left shoulder blade. You scream, clenching down hard as you continue to take his cocks. 

Using the knife to get a better hold of you he trusts deep inside you, driving the knife deeper and down your torso with every movement of his hips. 

You scream his name as you cum. Pleasure wracks through your body and your vision dissolves into white as you cum around him. He continues thrusting, harder and faster, making your mind go blank with the overstimulation. When he finally finishes he thrusts deep inside you one final time, filling your holes with hot sticky cum. 

As you collapse on the bed he spreads you open to admire his handiwork, "Filled to the brim with my fucking cum. Just like you should be." 

You lay limp on the bed, every ounce of energy drained from your body. You feel a growing warmth under you as blood pools in the sheets.

You wince as the knife is removed and suddenly a cold tendril snakes around your neck and grips you tight, choking you. 

"Don't forget who you belong to." His voice incorporeal as a suffocating smoke settles over you. 

You can do little more than nod, he seems to accept this and the tendril relaxes and retreats along with the rest of him. You lie lax on the bed and watch as the smoke retreats out of the room. 

 

\--- 

 

You rise several hours later, peeling yourself off the bed and picking off dried chunks of blood as you do. 

Moving as quickly as your newly healed wounds would allow, you make your way to the shower.

Glancing at the mirror you see the scars that mark your body, ones you consented to and otherwise. 

Steam rises and blurs the glass as you step into the shower. You wince as the hot water hits the newly healed gash on your back, forcing you to face the flow of the water instead.

You wash the blood from your skin, dried bits falling off you like petals. Your hands trail down and you feel him leaking out of you, thick and heavy. 

Despite yourself you crack a small smile at the feeling.

Reaper was right. You were his now. He's marked you for his own with every scar and every load spent inside you. Chipped away at your humanity till you became a man that could be nothing else but his. 

You let out a sigh as you settle into your new life. After all, faith untested is fragile. And you were anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I was waiting to write this chapter lmao 
> 
> Edit: I think this fic ties off kinda nice at the end so I'll be posting any ReaperxReader PWP separately ! 
> 
> \\(*´♡`*)/

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any feedback is really appriciated ! Thank you for reading ! ♡
> 
> Hit me up at justalittlemeenah.tumblr.com✌︎


End file.
